


Hypnotize Me

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Edward doesn't believe in hypnotism, and neither does Colonel Mustang. But Ed will abuse the hell out of it, anyway.





	

Author's Note: Big thanks to the astounding Batsutousai for the copy editing. I'm so lucky.

++

Edward Elric had a special surprise for his commanding officer, today. He practically skipped down the hall, whistling so the bastard knew who was coming for him.

He’d had the colonel in his back pocket ever since he’d figured out the pervert was drooling over his fifteen year old ass. Ed could reduce him to a babbling mess when he bent over to pick up a paper clip, double entendres made the colonel sweat, and Ed swore the bastard had an aneurysm when he once rubbed the sick freak’s knee.

Payback was a bitch, and Colonel Bastard was about to get paid back for all the years he’d had Edward under his thumb. He'd never treat him like a little kid again. Ever.

“Anybody home?” He leaned against the doorframe. The colonel was pretending to focus on some paperwork, but Ed could see his hand shaking. “I'll just let myself in.” They were going to need some privacy for this session, so he closed and locked the door behind him.

He was playing cool this time, making no eye contact. “I take it you want to discuss something?”

“You took right.” Ed pulled out his pocket watch. “What do you think of hypnotism?”

“It’s pseudoscience.” He sneered when he heard the question. “Don't tell me you buy that crap?”

Ed began swinging his watch. “‘Course not. But you gotta admit, the concept is interesting. Imagine-” he licked his lip “-making someone do whatever you want them to do.”

He cleared his throat. “Good thing it’s not real.”

Ed laughed. “Guess you're not getting sleepy, huh?” He watched the colonel’s eyes follow his hand as he shoved the watch into his pants pocket, then let his hand linger dangerously close to his crotch, before he hooked his thumb through a belt loop and tugged it down. Ed could feel a draft against that inch of exposed flesh.

The colonel stared. “Uh, no.” Oh, sleep was probably the furthest thing from his mind.

“Sometimes there's a kernel of truth in pseudoscience.” Ed internally cringed when he said that. He despised pseudoscience with a passion. But this wasn't about pseudoscience, or hypnotism; this was about fucking with the colonel. Edward grabbed the chair which was facing his desk, and dragged it close to the colonel’s side, in order to invade his space. He sat sideways, letting his legs dangle over the chair’s arm, absently rubbing his chest. He almost laughed because the colonel practically choked watching him rub his shirt over his nipple. “It's true, even when it comes to hypnotism. It's not about putting people in a trance and making them do crazy shit, it's just a way of putting them in a suggestive state.” He let his head fall back and stretched like a cat, nudging the toes of his boots against the pervert’s thigh.

“It is still unproven nonsense.” There was sweat beading his upper lip.

“You sure? What if I said you were going to be in a suggestive state in, say, one minute?”

“I’d dismiss it.”

Edward sat up, put his feet on the floor, and leaned forward. “Prove me wrong. Take three deep breaths.” He bit his lip with anticipation.

All the colonel needed was the flimsy excuse Ed just offered, and he took the three breaths. Ed knew he would. The bastard had been eating out of his hand for months and Ed could probably get him to bark if he wanted to, but this was better.

“Now close your eyes.” Ed waited until he complied, before continuing, "That's good. Keep breathing, in and out, in and out. Nice, deep breaths. Just relax.”

“I'm only doing this to make a point.” The colonel looked like he was about to pull the leather off the arms of his chair, and sweat was trickling down his cheek. But he was going along with Ed, so it didn't matter one bit.

“Shh... Keep breathing.” He got up and stood next to the colonel’s chair. “In and out. In and out.” He leaned in close, close enough to stir his hair with his breath. The pervert tightened his grip on the leather upholstery when he whispered, “That’s it. Do it for science!”

He sat on his desk. “I'm gonna count to three, and you're gonna be totally relaxed. When I count back from three, you'll wake up and you won't remember a thing.” Ed clicked an automail finger against the mahogany as he counted: “One… two… three.”

Mustang was grinding his teeth.

“Okay, so I'm gonna give you a phrase: Reactive Element. When you hear that phrase, I want you to talk to me as if I'm sitting on the sofa giving you a report, no matter what I say or do.” Ed would've given a million cenz to know what the hell was going through that sick fuck’s head when he heard _that_.

Ed grinned. “I'm gonna count back and you're going to feel really relaxed. You're not gonna consciously remember I said any of this but you're gonna follow the directions I just gave you.” He slipped off the desk and sat on the sofa. "Three–" tap "–two–" tap "–one."

The colonel opened his eyes. “So a little counting is supposed to make me do whatever you say, hm?”

Ed tossed his ponytail back and preened. He had this guy pegged. He was really going to go along with this bullshit! “Whatever I say? Wow, now that's an idea. I shoulda thought of that.” He tilted his head and sighed. “You couldn't even imagine all the crazy things I wanna make you do.”

“‘Crazy’ being the operative word.” The pervert put on an irritated face and coughed. “Fullmetal, I think I've indulged you enough for one day. If you would please see yourself out?”

Oh! He was impatient for it to start! He liked that. Ed took a couple of steps toward the door. “Whatever. I was about to give you my report on homunculi and _Reactive Elements_ , but…” He let his voice trail off.

The colonel was staring at the sofa as if Ed was there. “Oh, so you have something constructive to tell me. Then, by all means.” Bingo.

“You got it, colonel.” Ed went to the far right hand corner of his office so he was peripherally visible to the colonel. He would stay in his periphery as long as the pervert kept focusing on the sofa. He turned around and bent over to take off his shoes, but not before cupping his ass and squeezing, then slid his hands between his inner thighs, slowly. He peeked between his knees; the guy was staring straight ahead, frowning. He tightened his grip on the upholstery of his chair again. Ed made a mental note to check out the damage he’d done to that thing once he was done. “Hey, I thought this was something you were interested in, ass munch? Aren't 'ya gonna ask questions about _Reactive Elements?_ ” He unlaced and pulled off his boots, then dropped them with a loud thud.

“Are you suggesting there's something noteworthy about the alchemical application of specific elements on homunculi?”

Wow, he was already saying stupid shit. Next thing he knew, the moron was going to be asking if Ed was suggesting the sky was blue. Ed stood up straight and undid his jacket. “Being part metal, like I am, you realize some people are into weird shit.” He took his time unbuttoning it. “This dirty old man told me he'd pay me five thousand cenz if I'd take off my clothes and let him see it all.” Oh! The colonel was grinding his teeth, again. He wasn't sure it was a reaction to what he was saying, doing, or maybe a little of both. Ed tossed his jacket on his desk, pulled his tank top off and shook his bangs away from his face before he tossed it there, too.

“From what I understand homunculi are impervious to attacks typical humans are susceptible to. Are there a set of general reactive elements which can be used, or are they specific to each homunculi?”

How the fuck would Ed know? The guy’s blood flow was obviously surging south. Good! “I don't really mind showing a freak what they wanna see. It doesn't hurt anything.” He licked the forearm of his automail. “Lots of people get off on artificial limbs, you know.” He did mind, normally. But this time was different because it was on Ed’s terms. “You one of those types, pervert?”

He was sweating so much. Ed wondered if he had an extra shirt in the office, because the one he was wearing was getting drenched. “I suspect there are, uh, issues…” Okay, he was having significant trouble pretending he was talking about some stupid report, now. Ed would have felt sorry for him if he was anybody else. But he didn't: the pervert deserved it and he knew what he was getting into when he decided to play this little game.

Ed got closer, only a couple of feet away from the desk, then turned around and bent over again, so he could pull his leather pants down, inch by inch. “Then again, there's even more freaks who're into boys. You know what I mean?” He wiggled his ass a little for emphasis. “Man, I thought girls had problems? Hell, no. I get grabbed and pinched all day.” The leather snagged a little on his automail coupling. He thumbed around it, lingering on the bolts. The more he could make the colonel suffer, the better. “I got propositioned at the train station toilets when I came into Central. You wouldn't believe the things this redheaded guy wanted to do to me. _With his mouth!_ ” It was a total lie, but who cared? The colonel looked like he was about to pull the arms right off that chair.

“So you… you have information about specific applications. Uh, that's going to help.”

Ed finally wiggled his way out of his pants. He tossed them on the desk, which was looking more like a laundry hamper, and ran an automail finger right under the elastic of his boxers. “Don't get me wrong. I don't mind when people look, but I've got a strict policy against touching. I think that's pretty fair.” He reached down and rubbed his balls a little. “Hell, I've even put on performances, and I'm not just talking about stripping down, either.” He chuckled when the colonel blushed like a school girl. “I bet you'd love to see one right now. But you're busy listening to some grade school report, right?”

Thanks to puberty a breeze could make Ed stiff. Ball rubbing always gave him a hard on. He tugged a few times. (God, that felt so good!) Then he pulled off his shorts, slowly, so his cock could bounce up and down when it popped out. Ed tossed them in the colonel's lap.

He leaned against the edge of the desk, just a foot away from the pervert and wrapped his hand around himself. The pervert groaned. Ed said, “I'm sorry, colonel? Were you saying something?”

He cleared his throat and kept staring at the sofa. “I think your observations need more clarification.”

“Clarification? Yeah, sure. I like to beat off.” He moved his hand up and down with unhurried strokes. “What teenager doesn't, right? So I take off all my clothes and do it for perverts who’re into boys.” He nudged the seat of his chair with his bare foot. “Like you.” The lies were piling up.

Mustang’s hands were shaking. It was barely noticeable to an untrained eye. He was clearly focusing on taking deep, steady breaths. And his eyes? Well, they were glued to the sofa, but Ed knew he wasn't really looking at it. “Please continue.” His voice was husky.

“See, you've been looking at me for a long time.” He increased his tempo, moving his hips just a bit to match it. Shit. It was starting to get difficult for _him_ to maintain focus. He had never talked while he played with himself, before. Then again, this was the first time he had done anything like this. He took a deep breath. “You're a pretty perverted bastard, colonel. I think you’d love to see my performance.” Oh fuck, that wasn't easy when all the blood was rushing from his brain to his dick!

“I'm ready-” Mustang swallowed several times “-for your conclusion, Fullmetal.”

Ed nodded as he stared at the man while he jerked off. He was beautiful, really. Ed had always thought he looked like one of those suave princes on the covers of Winry’s stupid romance novels. He looked anything but suave, now. Ed could see that Mustang's whole body was tense as he struggled not to look at him. His desire made him even more beautiful, because it was so vulnerable and intimate.

What would happen if the colonel _did_ look? Ed imagined him studying his body, the automail, the scars, and wanting him anyway. He pictured Mustang reaching out and touching him - not between his legs, but on his fusion points. He bit his lip, shivering as he nearly felt that touch. “Oh, god!” He shivered as his body jerked forward.

Mustang, for a fraction of a second, glanced over. Their eyes met, and then he looked away.

That was all it took. Ed went off like a firecracker. “God, Colonel...” His toes curled, his back arched, and he whined while come splattered all over his hand.

It took a good minute to calm down. “Oh, shit.” He was a sticky mess. Man, he hated come. It was disgusting! “You gotta rag or something?”

Oh, yeah. He had the colonel “under hypnosis.” He wasn't about to answer that. Hell, he was probably aching for him to get lost so he could beat off, too. Ed chuckled. The bastard would just have to wait.

He grabbed the handkerchief inside the colonel’s jacket, muttering an “Excuse me,” then wiped himself off. Once he was done, he dropped it into the colonel's lap as a parting gift, which was when he saw the huge tent in the guy’s pants. What would happen if he - no. He wasn't even going to think about physical contact.

Ed dressed quickly, wishing he didn't have to take the time to lace up his boots. He was done in record time (Al would've been impressed), sitting on the sofa ready to tap his finger and count down.

He leaned toward the coffee table. "Three–" tap "–two–" tap "–one." He sat back. He watched the colonel rub his face before saying, “Hey, I'm done with the report. Can I go?”

He dropped his hands behind his desk and sighed. “Yeah.” Man, he looked so tense. He’d really fucked him up this time. Ed managed not to laugh, but he had to smile. The pervert was probably hard as a rock.

“You okay, colonel? You're looking a little…” He trailed off and shrugged.

“I'm fine.” He was looking down at the handkerchief already, probably itching to do _whatever_ with it.

Ed stood up and stretched, making sure he turned away, just to give him one more look at his ass as he stood on his toes and reached for the ceiling. “Wow, I feel kinda relaxed.” He looked over his shoulder and saluted. “See ya!”

Ed would be the first person to say he didn't believe in hypnotism, and he was pretty sure no self respecting State Alchemist did, either, but it was funny how perverts were willing to go along with anything just to have a cheap thrill.

He made sure to turn the lock so the poor bastard could have a little privacy. But, he did peek in right before he closed the door, and he was pretty sure the pervert was actually licking the handkerchief.

He whistled as he walked down the hall, hands in his pockets without a care in the world, stopping to wink at Hawkeye just before he secretly bummed a smoke off of Havoc.


End file.
